Forbidden Fruit
by DarkfallenAngelWings
Summary: What happends after Gwen teaches her cousin Ben how to slow dance?will their friendly dancing turn them into something more than cousins?Find out when you read my first Ben ten fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

my FIRST Ben ten fanfic NOT alien force so please be nice^This fanfic deals with Ben trying to learn how to slow dance with his annoying but finds secretly attractive cousin Gwen...

Prologue: It feels so wirte

"Oh, why is slow dancing SO hard to learn?"A ten year old who wears an omnitrix,with burnette hair and bright green eyes asked.

"That's not how you do it,"A familiar but a female voice said before she appears right infront of him.

"Really?then can you teach me how?"Ben asked,facing his cousin with hope in his eye.

Gwen, a short red haired girl who has bright green eyes but is slightly taller than Ben, offers both of her hands for Ben to take which he did.

"Now, put your hand on my waist as I put my hand on right shoulder,"Gwen said as Ben did what he was told as she begins to fallow the footsteps on a matt which Ben was trying to practice with while being inside the Rustbucket.

As they danced, Ben looks up at Gwen,noticing how pretty her figure and face looked under a light. Gwen starts starring at Ben too, as she tries to hide her blush. Their bodies are now slowly coming closer to each other, as Ben gently pulls Gwen closer to him, as her eyes met his, makinkg her heart beat really fast.  
"Ben..." Gwen trailed off... Caught off guard by the look in Ben's eyes.

He'd secretly had a crush on Gwen for a long time now.

Ever since they'd started fighting aliens and bad guys, he'd grown concerned at the thought someone might try to steal Gwen's heart away.

Ben knew he needed to tell Gwen his feelings, before it was too late... but how?

"Yeah?"Ben answerd, feeling his heart beat fast as Gwen unexpectedly lays her head on his chest as he blushed."You are quite a good dancer,"She softy whispered but Ben heard her as he smiled warmly,holding onto her gently.

It wasn't long until Max came back into the Rustbucket to find Gwen and Ben slow dancing with each other as Ben and Gwen realized they got caught,he quickly pushes Gwen away from him as he gives Max a frown."Um,what are you guys doing?"He asked,smirking.

_'Oh snap!Grandpa saw us!What will he make us do?'_Ben's mind raced with his heart as Max chuckled.

"I was teaching Ben how to slow dance incase he wanted to go dance with a girl,after summer vacation was over. I caught him trying to teach himself so I thought I'd give him a hand..."Gwen quickly chimmed in, as Ben sighs of relief as he gives her a thumbs up."Ah I see, so what you guys want for dinner?"Max asked as both cousins looks up at him.

"How about pizza for once, I am kinda tired of eating camp food!"Ben whinned, feeling his stomach growl as Gwen giggled. "Yeah,me too!"Gwen said as Max found himself defeated by his cousin's choice."Ok, Pizza it is,"Max said as he left the room to go order pizza.

P.S. What do you think of my frist fanfic?PLEASE don't kill me but REVIEW if you want me to continue or not and if you have ideas, feel free to pm me!*poofs*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:Your lips are venemous poison!

A/N:Thank you all for reading my Bwen fanfic!And before I continue, I did manage to go back through and edited my last chapter to make a bit more sense...Thanks for your support!Oh and the song Poison is by Alice cooper, to let you this song fits these two!

_Your cruel decive_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain your thrill..._

Ben and Gwen sat down at the table outside since it's a beautiful night but couldn't help but feeling a slight nagging at his heart. He really wants to show Gwen he is a good dancer as he starts to blush a bit as he hides his face but Gwen winks before Grandpa came back with the pizza.

"The stars are lovely tonight aren't they?"Max said breathlessly, as he looks up at the sky filled with shinning stars.

The trio ate their pizza that had pepperoni and mushrooms on it. "This is a very good pizza!"Ben exclaims while eating his slice of pizza as Gwen moans for how good it is. "I see you guys love pizza,"Max groaned but is happy to make them stop complaing. After they finished eating their dinner, Max deicdes to go head in for the night since he usually goes to bed early as well as getting was ten oclock pm after all...his normal bedtime for older folks(cause my grandma and grandpa always go to bed around that time or earlier heh).

"Will you two be ok while I go head to bed?Grandpa Max yawned, stretching out his bulky arms. "Yes we wellgrandpa,"Gwen said as he goes back to the rustbucked as Ben looks into the pretty night sky.

"Why you so quiet dweeb?It's not like you..."Gwen butts in as Ben snaps out of his thoughts to face her, trying hard not to blush.

_I wanna hold you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venemous poison_

_you are poison running thru my veins you're poison _

_I don't wanna break these chains!_

"The sky is so beautiful isn't it?"Ben asked breathlessly, looking into his cousin's dark green eyes, making her blush too as he steps a bit closer to her.

"W-What are you d-doing..."Gwen gasped,seeing how closer her cousin is coming towards her. She now feels his warm breath just a few inches away from her lips. Ben couldn't resist, He bends down a little lower,quickly kissing her on the lips!

"B-B...!"Gwen was trying to say as his lips crashes onto hers.

Ben broke off the kiss, realized what he did and backs away slowly."Oh no, no no...!Sorry Gwen, I gotta go take a walk!"He panics, leaving Gwen shocked but secrety happy, that Ben kissed her as she touches her lips where it was warm from his kiss.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_your web,I'm caught_

_your skin so wet_

_Black lace, on sweats!_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you,but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you,but your lips are venemous poison!_

_your poison running thru my veins your poison!_

_I don't wanna break these chains!_

"Gaah!"I am so stupid!I actually kissed Gwen!"Ben shouts to himself, beating his head with his hand but takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm down. He slumps down, leading against the tree that wasn't too far away from their campsite.

"God, she is gonna hate me know that I embarrased her!She may not wanna see or speak to me again..."Ben sighes, feeling his heart ache, saw a stone, and flicked it across the nearby pond where they gone fishing a few days ago.

A/N:Tell me what you think?Should I continue this or no?I got inspired to writ this and if you have any ideas of how to end my story, please send them to me in reviews thanks!*poofs


End file.
